


偷心贼 7

by Ballballboom



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballballboom/pseuds/Ballballboom





	偷心贼 7

*勿上升

段宜恩跑回自己的住所，迅速收拾了几样重要的东西扔进包里，打开厨房水槽的柜门，拆掉上壁的黄色胶带，取出一把枪和一个硬盘，戴上黑色棒球帽，逃了出去。  
“仁川机场，谢谢。”  
坐在出租车后座的他叹了一口气，脑中一幕幕过着他和Def曾经相处时的画面，伴着崔荣宰他们三个和自己说的话，随即眼底一沉：“师傅，我改主意了，换另一个地方。”

“Def?”段宜恩打开Def家的大门，一手握着藏在后裤兜的枪柄，一边小心翼翼地往楼上走：“宝贝，你在家吗？”  
浴室传来哗哗的水声，床上散落着几件Def的衣服。段宜恩松了一口气。  
林在范洗完澡边用浴巾擦干身上的水珠，一边往出走，推开浴室门的他吓了一跳：“Mark?”  
“Hi there.”只见段宜恩光裸着全身，一脸饶有兴趣地看着同样赤身裸体的林在范。  
“你不是去上班了吗？”  
“我决定还是在家休息一天。”  
“那我是不是要走运了？“林在范一脸坏笑着贴近段宜恩准备低头吻过去。  
段宜恩手臂一发力，直接将林在范甩到了对面的墙壁上，扬了下眉毛：“真他妈说对了，你确实走运。”  
林在范显然吃了一惊，随即性致全开，冲上去就把段宜恩抱了起来顶在落地窗上一通啃咬。纤长白皙的双腿盘在林在范的腰间，两人转了个身继续在床头柜上急促地交换着呼吸和唾液，台灯被段宜恩一掌拍落在地毯上。刚要伸出舌头，林在范就被对方狠狠地咬破了嘴唇。手背蹭了一把血，挑了下嘴角，随即抓着对方脑后的头发按向自己，将舌头激烈地侵入，扫荡着湿热口腔里的每一寸空气。即将缺氧之际，段宜恩一把将林在范推倒在床，自己快速走过去用膝盖顶住那想要用力的手臂。  
左臂抬起狠狠一甩，给了林在范一个耳光：“Suck my dick!”随即将自己的粗硬撞进林在范还因喘息而微张的嘴中。段宜恩骑在林在范的胸脯上一下一下冲撞着林在范的食管，低头看着两行透亮的唾液从林在范的嘴角顺流而下。伸手用力揉搓着林在范还潮湿的头发，越来越快地将自己的硬物捅进越来越深的地方：“Def你爱我吗？爱我就再卖力一点！”  
林在范感觉自己大脑缺氧，被按着头拼命吞咽着那根又粗又长的硬物，嗓子干呕却喘不上气，感觉自己的眼珠都快被顶出来了。随着最深一次的顶撞，一阵咸腥冲破味蕾全数喂给了自己。  
“好喝吗？”段宜恩伸出舌尖，舔了下上唇问道。  
”你也尝尝。”林在范旋即坐起，嘴唇包裹住那粉嫩的舌尖并用自己的舌头火热地交缠，手臂一攀把段宜恩压在了自己身下。  
段宜恩不浪费一分一秒，右手握住林在范腿间胀大的硬物，上下撸动着。  
“你的手是好看。”林在范欣赏着那正活动着的指节，说话声一顿一措。  
“不光好看，还很灵巧呢。”段宜恩将自己手中的粗大向各个方向转动着，时快时慢，时柔时刚地用着力。眼看着林在范慢慢闭上了眼，手下的温度也越来越热，即将抽动之时段宜恩眼疾手快地堵住了马眼。  
“操！”  
小腿一勾，将正是虚弱的林在范摔在了床上，拇指还不忘一寸不离地堵着马眼。另一只手也不闲着，三指齐下顶进了林在范的后庭。  
“啊！！！”顶进的同时松开了堵着泉眼的手指，掌心里是林在范白浊的体液，耳朵里是林在范的似爽似疼的哀嚎。  
嚎叫声还没落幕就被段宜恩捂过来的手掌打断：“自己舔干净！”  
林在范紧闭双唇想要躲开，段宜恩随即将甬道里的三根手指用力向前一捅，字正腔圆：“我说舔干净！”  
掌心被软软的舌头一下一下地舔舐：“我都快忘了你有这么温柔了Def。我也会温柔待你的。”语闭就撤出了已被浸湿的手指，将自己涨硬的粗大穿透般顶进最深处，里面简直比正在舔着自己掌心的舌头还要柔软百倍。  
“平时操我操的爽么Def？”双手推着林在范的膝盖摆成M型，后腰一下一下的用力，见没有声音回答，段宜恩用力一顶，林在范觉得前列腺都要被顶破了，更不要说穴口被撑到要裂开一般。  
“啊！！爽……轻点……”  
“爽吧，我也觉得你挺爽的，快听你下面多湿，是不是比你给我做的那首歌还好听？”段宜恩非但没放松力道，反而更使劲地往前顶，势将甬道顶破一般，伴着一伸一缩间的水声和肉体撞击的声音：“好不好听啊？”  
“好听…… 啊！嗯…… ”  
“但是也没有你说爱我要我和你结婚好听呢。”段宜恩随着自己插入林在范的节奏一字一字地说着：“你爱我吗Def？”  
”啊、啊、啊、爱…… “  
”我听不清”，一把将林在范拽起，这个动作使早已顶到底的粗大将甬道撑得更紧，撑得更深，要破开一般：“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你啊Mark！啊啊啊！”  
“怎么了，找到自己的敏感点了是不是？”找到就不放过，刚才有多用力现在就十倍的气力摩擦那个凸起，整栋房子都充斥着林在范的呻吟声和喊叫声。林在范再次射出那半透明的白色液体的前一秒，段宜恩一口咬上他的肩膀，随着穴口急促的一张一合，也把自己的体液尽数交出，全都留在了那湿热的穴道里。两人一起滚下了床，床单都被带到了地上。

“Mark，你今天太野了。”林在范喘着粗气一脸潮红地感叹。  
“这么野是不是就没办法和你结婚了？”  
“什么？”  
“你说要和我结婚还算不算数？”  
“当然算数了！”林在范带着一身的酸痛艰难地爬起，轻柔地捧着段宜恩的脸深情地望着：“没有比这更高兴的事了。”亲了亲段宜恩的手，起身去打开墙上看似是一幅画实则是保险柜的柜门。看着林在范手指跳动的方向，段宜恩把密码熟记于心。  
拉过段宜恩的手，戴上了那枚无比闪耀的戒指：“我已经等不及婚礼那天了。”  
“我也是。”

你他妈把警察招家里来了？！”  
“是我招的吗？！不是你亲口给我的任务，你自己没调查清楚赖我？！”  
“那不是我调查的啊，一般目标都是老板自己调查选定再交给我们的啊！操！！”老A开始在屋内奔走收拾东西，没半分钟就装好了重要的几样准备跑路：“是时候分道扬镳了孩子！再见！”  
段宜恩挡住老A的去路：“你不能走，我已经同意Def的求婚了，而且我们需要金有谦、崔荣宰和Jackson的帮忙。”  
“他妈疯了吧你？！你疯了就自己疯去，别拦着我！”  
“我们不能跑！我们要冷静下来制定计划，只要跑路就死定了，你知道我说的是对的！”  
另一边的林在范已经把求婚成功的喜讯传播给了同事和领导，小组里的所有人都开始准备下一步，计划两周内拿下这个团伙。

看见同段宜恩一起来的老A，Jackson就气不打一出来，两人一见面就要吵起来，被段宜恩厉声制止了：“都冷静一点，互相指责是解决不了问题的各位！不管怎么说，我们五个现在都是一条绳子上的蚂蚱。只要我们跑路，要么就是被jîng察抓，要么就是被老板杀。”  
“我们？”崔荣宰觉得莫名其妙。  
“是的，我们。老板对你们三个的动向很清楚。”  
“那现在怎么办？！”金有谦根本冷静不下来。  
“我有一个计划。”  
听了段宜恩在骗完金有谦逃跑之后发生的事情和之后的计划，三个人更无法镇静了：“我们也不是专业的骗子，你们才是！我们能干什么啊？！”  
“你们不是？！”段宜恩冷笑一声：“那你们派人查我、来找我的路费和住店的钱哪儿来的，嗯？他们有我们这行的面相呢，对吧老A?”  
“没错。”  
“什么面相？”  
“有些人做坏事是生活所迫，或者是被人或事纠缠。还有一些人一旦尝到了骗人的甜头，就离不开了，爱上了骗人的感觉。你们就是第二种，你们有这种人的面相。”  
“所以就别假装自己干不了这个了，专心做事，专业一点，乖。我和老A会把你们该会的都教给你们。然后我们拿下Def，把钱交给老板，让jîng察|局都不知道发生了什么。”  
“好吧……”  
“那我们怎么做？”  
“现在老A给你们分配明天之前要完成的任务，然后明天开始一起演戏。”  
几个人分头拿着老板的钱开始购置道具，没办法，从此只能齐心协力了。

老A带着Jackson来到林在范家门口。  
“格兰特6000系列，目前最先进的锁，很难打开。”  
“你有撬锁工具的对吧？”Jackson闪着一双求知的大眼睛。  
“没有。”老A说着往门里插进一个细长条，左右拧动了几下门就打开了。进去之后是一个密码键盘报jîng器：“你知道密码吧？”  
“我哪里有密码呢？！”Jackson顿时慌了。  
“那完蛋了，我们只有30秒破解密码，30秒之后自动报警了！”  
“靠靠靠，那怎么办啊？！”  
“你想想如果你是个卧底会用啥密码？”  
“我不知道啊！123456？最简单也最安全？！”  
“算了吧Jackson，我逗你的，段宜恩把密码告诉我了。”  
“啥玩意儿？！赶紧结束吧这破事！”  
“有点娱乐精神嘛小伙子。”老A觉得逗Jackson太有意思了。  
两人打着手电在房间里摸索，老A告诉了Jackson一些刚刚发现的破绽，比如还没摘标签贴纸的几个摆件，一扫码就看到还在打折处理中。Jackson也分享了自己发现的线索，比如有PS痕迹的照片，两个人其乐融融。  
“Jackson，抱歉孩子，我之前不得不那么做所以扭了你的胳膊，不过你表现的很爷们儿。”  
“小事儿！”  
“其实以段宜恩的能力绝对能发现这些细节的，他只是心不在焉，或者说是太投入了。”  
找到了卧室里墙壁上的保险柜，在非常隐蔽的角落里装上了针孔摄像头。安排好一切走出林在范的家门，Jackson难掩自己的兴奋，真的太刺激了。两人从便利店买了几瓶啤酒，在路边的椅子上喝了起来，越喝越开始交心。  
“段宜恩这事当时确实弄得我心都碎了，不夸张，真的碎了。”  
“我们太擅长这份工作了，对不起孩子。”  
“没事，都已经过去了。只是……只是现在段宜恩站在我面前，而他又不是Mark，那种感觉真的很难形容。哎，算了不说了。你结过婚么老A？”  
“没有。遇见过对的人，要不是过着这种生活，我应该真的会和她相守一辈子。是我害了她。”

此刻的段宜恩正在餐厅里和Sandra说着两人互相求婚的经历，当然省掉了比较激烈的一段，身旁坐着满脸春风的林在范。  
“什么？你向我哥求婚的？！我怎么那么不信呢。”  
“出去度假的时候是他先跟我求婚的，然后我拒绝了。我提议远走高飞，远离这一切，我跟你发誓你哥就差那么一点点就答应了。”段宜恩观察着两人的表情，深知他把远走高飞这件事已经埋在了假冒表妹的心里：“后来我想。哎，我可能是疯了，我必须和这个男人结婚呀，因为我爱他。”说完两人深情对望，十指相扣。  
“我美国的亲戚都会来，人挺多的，但是他们比较穷，买不起机票，我们得想想怎么办。Def，要么让你的私人飞机去接吧，飞三趟的话差不多。不过你要是嫌麻烦只出机票钱就可以了，我去给他们订票。”段宜恩越说越兴奋。  
“那应该挺贵的吧？”Sandra明显面露难色。  
忽然餐厅门口一阵喧闹，是金有谦提着酒瓶在耍酒疯，段宜恩的脸色瞬间变色。  
“先生，先生，请您冷静。”  
“我很冷静！我要找我朋友！”  
“先生……”看到金有谦到处乱撞，服务员不得不提醒：“那您小心。”  
“没事，我找到他们了！”  
“有谦！”段宜恩不安地赶忙站起去扶，却被金有谦甩开了手。  
“Def！Sandra！来，我们干杯！祝我们现在已经是一条船上的人了！我不会让你也这么对别人的Mark！”  
“有谦……”段宜恩试图让金有谦镇定下来，但显然不起作用。  
“他不是你想象的那样Def！来我给你讲个故事，我在南杨州的时候遇见了一个中国男孩…… ”  
段宜恩听闻迅速起身把金有谦往外拽：“走了走了，太丢人了。”  
“我讲故事呢你别拦我！”  
“走！”段宜恩一边把金有谦往外拉一边冲Def他们表示抱歉：“我回去以后给你打电话，我先带我弟回去了。”  
“他当然会打了！你要是跟他结婚你会后悔的！”金有谦的声音在整个餐厅如喇叭一样响彻。  
“什么情况啊！”金有谦被段宜恩拖走以后Sandra觉得事情非常不对：“他俩不是一伙的嘛？他假扮他弟弟。”  
“我也以为是这样啊。”林在范同样困惑。  
“他不会是他之前的目标吧？他来找他来了？！天呐，万一他把他吓跑了怎么办？！”  
“那应该不至于，他没完全揭露段宜恩，说不定对我们有好处。”总之需要重新调查一下金有谦。  
“你干什么呢？！跑这儿来撒酒疯？！”段宜恩一路推搡着金有谦，骂骂咧咧，边推边回头看：“疯了吧你！我真是不相信…… 你怎么能演得这么厉害呢金有谦哈哈哈哈！”这时两人已经走过两条街，确定没有相关的人能看到了。金有谦也很兴奋，两人边走边聊，后来他说到他们三个怎么一路找到的段宜恩，怎么定位的IP，花了多少钱从heī市找人，怎么精通了摸钱包偷首饰的技巧以及最后一笔成功盗刷的信用卡。段宜恩感慨金有谦已经不是他从前认识的那个大男孩了。  
金有谦脸色一沉：“确实不是了，这还要感谢你呢段宜恩。我先走了。”

段宜恩回去的时候已经很晚了，林在范靠着枕头在床上看书：“回来了？”  
“嗯。抱歉啊Def，我弟他有时候疯疯癫癫的。”  
“我没事，他还好吧？”  
“已经闷头大睡了”，段宜恩爬上了床，拿掉了书，一只手抚摸着林在范的胸膛，又将林在范的双臂向上撩起：“别看书了，看看我呗。”  
林在范还没回答，突然听见一声清脆的咔哒声，自己双手的手腕被头顶的手kaò牢牢kaò住：“又要玩刺激的？”  
“对呀”，低头给了林在范一个吻：“我接下来说的话可能会比较刺激。三句，是秘密也是真相。”  
“哪三句？”  
“第一，我真的真的差点、就差那么一点点就爱上了你。”  
林在范定住了：“什么叫差点？”  
“第二，我知道你是警察。”  
“我不是……”  
“少跟我装。第三，我有个协议，只要你跟我配合，我们两个都能达到各自的目的。”

TBC


End file.
